


iridescent

by lucernis



Series: ephemeral [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Idk what to say, M/M, Purple Prose, but other than that?? uh, like it's bordering on that, roman's just gay, there's no plot just sappiness man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucernis/pseuds/lucernis
Summary: roman’s so very in love.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: ephemeral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> hello el gee bee tee community i’ve been having A Time writing longer stuff recently so this and perhaps a few other short little mini fics will likely be coming in the future and they Will be far shorter than usual and in a different sort of format bUT they’re better and easier for me to write for the time being for Several reasons so that’s what’s gonna be happening around here for the time being ✌️

logan’s eyes were beautiful, and roman simply couldn’t look away.

there was a word for that kind of beauty, he knew. he had the definition floating around somewhere in his mind, but perhaps that definition was simply ‘logan’s eyes.’

no, that was wrong. he had an _image_ in his mind, and _that_ was a little bit more than just ‘logan’s eyes,’ although those did still happen to be at the forefront of his every thought. that had less to do with his mystery word though and far more to do with how indescribably _in love_ he was.

“logan?” he asked, wondering if seeing those lovely dark eyes staring back at him again would spark his memory.

“yes, dear?”

seeing logan’s eyes, as it turned out, did nothing more than cause roman’s heart to burst into a flurry of butterflies fighting to break out of his chest and his face to turn to flame. he pretended this wasn’t the case, and simply smiled back him. “nevermind. it’s just nice to see your face,” he replied, voice soft.

“you flatter me,” logan said with a huff of a laugh at the end. 

“that’s my job, isn’t it?” roman stood up from his place on the bed and made his way across the room to place a featherlight kiss on logan’s forehead. “i’ll be back with another glass of water for you if you’d like?”

and suddenly, logan was glowing. it wasn’t just his eyes this time, either. no, this time it was his whole being. he was a source of light—and he was the brightest one in the galaxy, surely, and roman _loved him._

it was then that the word hit him. “iridescent,” he murmured, barely above a whisper.

“iridescent?” 

“yes,” roman agreed. “you’re iridescent, my love.”

“i hate to break it to you, but i can tell you with nearly one hundred percent certainty that i am not, in fact, iridescent.”

“are you sure?” roman took a step closer, perching on the edge of logan’s desk. “i mean, you can’t _possibly_ be sure. you don’t know what i do, my darling, my star, my moonlight. you don’t see your smile when you look at something you’re proud of, when you look at _me._ you don’t see your eyes, deep brown and shimmery and beautiful and alight with the most wonderful, brilliant spark of something i couldn’t even _begin_ to describe. you don’t see your face light up when you start talking about something you love or when i—“ roman took a short breath, leaning forward and pecking logan on the lips, “—kiss you.” 

logan stared back, mouth agape.

“so yes,” roman concluded, “iridescent.”

“i would argue that what you said still does not include the definition of iridescent, but i can’t imagine anything i say will change your mind.”

“and you’d most certainly be right.”

“besides,” logan continued, standing up from his desk chair, “if _that’s_ the definition of iridescent you’re going with, then you’d be hard pressed to argue that you aren’t either.”

logan kissed him then, and roman was so in awe of this man that he had the privilege of calling his boyfriend that he said nothing else at all.

**Author's Note:**

> anygay,,,,, spare comments? thankee 😌
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ratherstareyed) || [tumblr](ratherstarryeyed.tumblr.com) || [tumblr post](https://ratherstarryeyed.tumblr.com/post/632553479933673472/logans-eyes-were-beautiful-and-roman-simply)


End file.
